


Steinlos

by Chosho



Category: Original Work, Steinlos
Genre: AsBrutalAsPossible, Bis jetzt ist da nur ein Junge, Blood, Brutal, Darkfic, Darkness, Demons, Deutsch | German, Evil, F/F, Fantasy, Goddesses, Gods, Götter, Hobbylos, Horror, Magical Realism, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Steinlos - Freeform, Traitor, Yuri, Zu Viele Mädchen, original - Freeform, stone - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chosho/pseuds/Chosho
Summary: Kanoe ist eine der wenigen Menschen, die als Dienerin einer werdenden Göttin aufwachsen durfte. All die Jahre lebte sie glücklich mit ihrer Herrin, Charlotte, ihrem Adoptivbruder, Jacob, und der wundersamen Frau, die von niemandem außer ihr gesehen werden konnte.Als der Tag anbricht, an dem Charlotte zu einer vollwertigen Göttin werden sollte, verläuft die Zeremonie vollkommen anders als geplant - Und Kanoe erfährt, dass diese Idylle so nie hätte stattfinden können und nun ein Ende finden musste. Und sie hatte gedacht, ihre Liebe zu Charlotte wäre das Hauptproblem gewesen.





	Steinlos

Tiefste Nacht, ein kleines Dorf und die Laute jaulender Ungeheuer, die in den Straßen und Häusern wüteten. Menschen schrien, rannten in alle Richtungen, um dem Tod zu entkommen. Feuer brachen aus und nährten sich von den Hütten, die einst ein Heim für das Volk waren. Sie fühlten sich von den Göttern verlassen und betrogen, als die Monster eintrafen, um sie zu vernichten, sahen sich schutzlos ausgeliefert. Nur noch rannten konnten sie. Dies tat ein junges Paar, welches erst vor kurzem mit einem Kind gesegnet wurde und schon dort mit dem Ende ihres Lebens zu kämpfen hatte.  
Das Paar rannte über einen schmalen Weg. Er war feucht und schlammig vom Regen, welcher unaufhörlich auf sie niederprasselte. Der Himmel war dunkler als je zuvor, kaum ein Stern traute sich, auf das Massaker hinabzuschauen. Das Paar hatte keine andere Wahl als durch den Wald zu rennen, um ihr Kind in Sicherheit zu bringen. Dabei war keine weitere Zivilisation in der Nähe und die Schreie der Ungeheuer wurden trotz wachsender Entfernung nicht leiser. Ein Blitz zuckte durch die Nacht, erhellte kurzzeitig die Wälder. Es dauerte keine Sekunde, da grollte bereits der Donner, sodass er das tiefste Mark der Opfer erschütterte. Der Mann führte seine Frau auf eine Lichtung. Er wusste nicht, wie lange und wie weit sie bereits gelaufen sind, aber er wusste, dass sie nicht mehr lange durchhalten konnte, genauso wie das gemeinsame Kind. Zwar schlief es, als wäre es das Letzte, was die Götter für sie tun konnten, aber der Regen war alles andere als gesundheitsfördernd.  
„Schnell, in die Höhle. Schnell!“, befahl er seiner Frau, welche ihm ohne Widerworte Folge leistete. Auch sie wollte ins Trockene, fort von dem Grauen, das sie bis in ihre Träume verfolgen würde.  
Sie standen beide nicht lange am Eingang. Zu groß war die Angst, dass neue Kreaturen kamen und sie direkt in der Öffnung holen würden. Aus dem Grund gingen sie in die Tiefe der Höhle, sich bewusst, dass sie in ein System bestehend aus vielen verschlungen Gängen hätten geraten können. Jedoch war dem nicht so. Zwar gingen sie öfters Kurven und Schlangenlinien, fanden jedoch einen großen Raum als Ende vor. Es gab kaum mehr einen Putz an den Wänden, viele Löcher klafften in ihnen und man konnte sie sich unter Angstzuständen kaum ansehen. Wer wusste schon, ob da nicht etwas hinaussprang?  
„Schatz, schau mal.“, bemerkte die Frau und deutete mit einer Hand auf einen Vorsprung an der Wand, der so aussah als wäre er als Altar verwendet worden.  
Ihr Mann folgte ihrem Blick und erblickte ein junges Mädchen auf dem Boden liegend, unter diesem Vorsprung. Er konnte bereits an ihrem hochwertigen Gewand, als er sich ihr näherte, erkennen, dass sie von hohem Stand sein musste. Sobald er sie genauer betrachtet hatte, erkannte er ihre Göttlichkeit.  
„Was hat sie?“ Natürlich war seine Gattin besorgt um das Mädchen. Sie hatte ein großes Herz für junge Menschen gehabt, in diesem Fall auch Götter.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Soll ich...“ Sie nickte bereits, ehe er zu Ende gefragt hatte. Damit berührte der Mann vorsichtig die Unbekannte, um sie leicht zu schütteln und so zu wecken. Die junge Göttin öffnete nur langsam die Augen. Sie wirkte schwach, doch von was, war niemandem gewiss.  
Während die Frau sich mit einer Hand um die Göttin sorgte und mit dem anderen Arm ihr Kind hielt, betrachtete ihr Mann den ehemaligen Altar und dem Muster darüber an der Wand. Es waren verschnörkelte Linien in weißer Farbe, die immer wieder hellblau aufleuchteten, als wären sie ein schlagendes Herz, die einzige Lichtquelle des Raumes. In der Mitte dieses Musters gab es eine kleine Einhöhlung mit Splittern. Er nahm an, dass sich darin etwas befunden hatte, was nun nicht mehr vorzufinden war.  
„Könnt Ihr Euch aufsetzen? Ist etwas vorgefallen? So sprecht doch mit mir.“, bat die junge Frau die Göttin, welche nur mit der Hilfe des Gatten unter dem Altar hervorkommen und sich aufsetzen konnte.  
„Vielen Dank...“, hauchte das Mädchen mit leiser Stimme. Es betrachtete die Mutter mit dem Kind, weshalb sie lächeln musste. „Warum seid ihr hier? Sonst begibt sich keiner in diese Höhle...“  
„Etwas Schreckliches ist geschehen. Die Götter haben uns verlassen, Dämonen sind in unser Dorf gedrungen und haben die Menschen dort angegriffen. Wir wollten mit unserem Kind, das noch zu jung für den Tod ist, fliehen und leben.“, erklärte der Mann bedrückt. Seine Stirn lag vor Sorgen in Falten. Die Berührung seiner Frau konnte ihn nur wenig besänftigen.  
„Dämonen?“ Der junge Göttin lag Verwunderung im Wort. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ausgerechnet Dämonen, die doch zivilisiert mit Göttern und Menschen leben konnten, für dieses Chaos verantwortlich waren.  
„Monster, Ungeheuer... Ein paar Bewohner nannten sie auch Dämonen, aus reinem Misstrauen.“ Er wollte noch fortfahren, doch da begann sein Kind zu weinen. Auch diese Stille musste zu einem Zeitpunkt brechen.  
Die Mutter tat sich schwer, das Kind zu beruhigen. Sie wusste nicht genau, was ihm fehlte, weshalb es nicht aufhören wollte. Da legte die Göttin ihre Hände vorsichtig an den kleinen Körper, der in mehrere Tücher gewickelt lag, und wirkte ihre Kraft. Sie betrachteten das Kind, welches wiederum mit großen Augen und still in die Runde schaute. Beim schwachen, blauen Leuchten um es herum kicherte es sogar ein wenig.  
„Seid... Seid Ihr die Göttin der Kinder?“, fragte die Frau mit Überraschung in den Augen, woraufhin die Göttin leicht nickte. „Wir haben Euch täglich angebetet, um mit diesem Kind gesegnet zu werden! Es.. Wir.. Wir danken Euch von tiefstem Herzen! Hätten wir gewusst, dass Ihr uns so nah seid, hätten wir Euch Opfergaben gebracht! Es tut uns schrecklich leid! Wir-“  
„So beruhige dich doch...“, unterbrach sie die Blauhaarige, welche sie ein wenig verlegen ansah. „Ich habe eure Gebete erhört und alles daran gesetzt, euren Wunsch zu erfüllen... Wie ich sehe, war es eine wundervolle Entscheidung.“  
„Wir danken Euch sehr. Wenn wir etwas für Euch tun können... Wir täten alles in unserer Macht Stehende.“, erklärte sich der Mann zu diesem Opfer bereit. Auch er war überglücklich gewesen, als sie mit dem Kind gesegnet wurden.  
„Bitte, nicht doch. Ich bin euch schon dankbar genug, dass ihr hier seid. Ich kann versuchen, euch zu schützen. Schließlich liegt es auch in meiner Interesse, dass ihr überlebt. Ihr müsst nur hier bleiben.“ Das Mädchen sah die Eltern mit einem bittenden Blick an. Es wollte nicht wieder allein sein, wo es doch zu schwach war, um eventuell länger zu überleben. Auch Götter konnten ihr Ende finden.  
Das Paar sah sich an und nickte schließlich. Woanders konnten sie keine Unterkunft mit Schutz finden. Obwohl sie sich nicht als wertvoll genug erachteten, um in der Gegenwart einer Göttin zu verweilen, so war dies die einzige Möglichkeit. Außerdem war sie die Göttin der Kinder, ein Segen für den Nachwuchs.  
Zu ihrem Bedauern konnte die Heilige der kleinen Familie nichts anbieten, kein Essen, keine Schlafplätze. Allerdings wurde ihr dies nicht übel genommen. Einer Göttin stellte man keine Ansprüche, besonders nicht, wenn man vom niederen Volk abstammte. Während der Mann öfters zum Ausgang der Höhle zurücklief, um nach Monstern zu schauen und ob sich das Wetter besserte, freundeten sich die Göttin und die Mutter im Gespräch an.  
„Euer Gewand ist wunderschön.“, sprach die Mutter das Kompliment an die Kleidung des Mädchens aus. Ein langes, weißes Gewand, welches an am Rand der Schnitte eine hellblaue Farbe aufwies, wie die Haare und Augen der Trägerin. Bei der kleinsten Berührung spürte man den weichen Stoff, der einen zum Umarmen aufforderte.  
„Vielen Dank. Meine Mutter hatte es mir genäht. Seitdem trage ich es mit höchster Sorgfalt.“ Die Göttin lächelte sanft. Die Erinnerung an ihre Zeit in der Familie verblasste zwar von Tag zu Tag, jedoch vergaß sie niemals die Hände, die ihr dieses Geschenk gemacht hatten.  
„Es sieht nicht gut aus. Unter diesen Umständen werde ich weder sammeln noch jagen können.“ Kopfschüttelnd kam der Gatte wieder zurück zu der kleinen Gruppe. Er hatte gehofft, damit jedem helfen zu können. So war dies jedoch ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.  
„Das Wetter wird sich bald bessern und die Monster werden sicher auch bald weiterziehen.“, versuchte seine Frau ihm die Sorge zu nehmen.  
Nur wenig ruhiger setzte er sich zu den Mädchen hin und nahm sein Kind in den Arm. Leise schwor er ihm, dass sie schon bald wieder ein ruhiges Leben führen konnte, fern von jeglicher Gefahr und all dem Schrecken. Die Mutter musste die Tränen mit Mühe zurückhalten, die Göttin lächelte bei den lieben, hoffnungsvollen Worten. Auch sie schwor es der Familie, denn sie wollte mit ihnen gehen, um nicht mehr alleine sein zu müssen.  
„Aber das könnt Ihr doch nicht tun! Eure Pflichten...“, wand der Mann zu recht ein.  
Allerdings winkte das Mädchen nur ab. „Ich werde sie auch mit Gesellschaft erfüllen können. Und es ist doch eine Schande, die Göttin der Kinder zu sein ohne mit einem Kind in Kontakt zu treten.“, begründete sie ihre Entscheidung.  
Da sich die Erwachsenen bewusst waren, dass sie einem Willen eines Gottes nichts entgegenzusetzen hatten, erlaubten sie ihr die Teilnahme an ihrem Leben. Das freute das Mädchen natürlich, da nun Schluss mit ihrer Einsamkeit gewesen wäre.

Die Zeit verging. Da die Nacht recht jung gewesen war, wurden alle Bewohner der Höhle schnell müde. Um nicht das Leben aller Mitglieder zu gefährden, wechselten sie sich mit der Wache ab, wobei der Mann sich freiwillig dazu meldete, die längste Zeit zu übernehmen. Es dauerte aber nicht lange bis jeder von ihnen schlief. Die Müdigkeit hatte sie alle so sehr erschöpft, dass sie zusammengekauert auf dem Boden lagen und schliefen. Das Kind dafür lag wach neben der Mutter, ahnungslos über die derzeitige Situation, in der es sich befand. Die Löcher im Putz des Raumes zeigten teilweise nicht ihren Ursprung. Sie waren dunkel und keiner wusste, wohin sie führten. Durch eines krabbelte schließlich ein junges Tier aus der Dunkelheit, welches kurzerhand auf den Boden sprang. Es landete ungeschickt, rappelte sich aber schnell wieder auf. Der Wolfswelpe, der soeben aufgetaucht war, näherte sich behutsam den Menschen, die tief und fest schliefen. Das Kind weckte Interesse in ihm, sodass es zu ihm ging und neugierig beschnupperte. Den Nachwuchs amüsierte die neue Bekanntschaft, griff mit den kleinen Händen nach ihn, bis er es schließlich in den Armen hielt und umarmte. Der Welpe, der sonst recht kontaktscheu gewesen wäre, ließ sich darauf ein, indem es das fast gleichgroße Wesen ableckte. Sobald das Kind lachte, wachte die Mutter auf und beobachtete die seltsame Szene. Sie schritt allerdings nicht ein, denn der Wolf wollte ihrem Kind nichts. Abgesehen davon war es selber noch jung.  
„Unsere Familie wächst weiter.“, bemerkte sie mit einem sanften Lächeln.  
Sie horchte auf, als sie ein Geräusch im Raum vernahm. Es war nicht sonderlich laut, aber man konnte deutlich erkennen, es musste von einem Menschen kommen. Besorgt stand die Mutter auf, ohne die anderen zu wecken, und näherte sich dem Ursprung des Geräusches, welches sich wiederholte. Sie blieb vor einem Spalt im Boden stehen, durch den ein Erwachsener nicht ganz passen konnte und kniete sich hin. Eigentlich konnte sie kaum glauben, dort jemanden vorzufinden, bis sie hindurchschaute. In der nicht vollkommenen Dunkelheit erblickte sie ein junges Mädchen, vielleicht so alt wie die Göttin der Kinder. Es sah jedoch alles andere als gut aus: Die rosa Augen waren offen und blass, als wäre fast der letzte Funke Leben erloschen. Der Körper war übersät mit klaffenden, sich nie schließenden Wunden und überall lag Blut, das unaufhörlich aus ihm strömte. Die blassen Lippen formten einen Ruf nach Hilfe, doch kam kein Ton aus dem Hals, der keiner mehr zu sein schien. Die Frau riss vor Entsetzen die Augen auf, versuchte aufzustehen, aber dafür waren ihre Knie zu weich. Eine Gänsehaut bedeckte ihren Rücken, sobald sie bemerkte, dass sich ein Schatten über sie gelegt hatte. Zitternd drehte sie den Kopf um. Was war nur los? Was war geschehen?  
Sie blickte in die nun kalten, blauen Augen der jungen Göttin, mit der sie sich angefreundet hatte. Jegliche Schwäche und Freude war wie aus ihrem Gesicht geblasen. Stattdessen war nur eine eiserne Miene zu sehen, die alles andere als begeistert war.  
„Ich hatte gehofft, euch das Kind auch so abzuluchsen.“, sprach die Göttin in einem deutlich ernsterem Ton, ungewöhnlich für so ein junges Ding. „Aber wenn du so neugierig bist, du Made, muss ich mich doch ein wenig mehr vergnügen.“  
„Wie bitte? Ich... Ich verstehe nicht...“, hauchte die Mutter erfüllt von Angst. Ihr rann der Schweiß die Stirn runter und schon bald füllten sich auch ihre Augen mit Tränen.  
Sie zuckte zusammen, als die Göttin ihre Hand schnell von einer Seite zur anderen bewegte, wodurch aus dem dunklen Spalt ein schriller Aufschrei ertönte. Das Muster über dem Altar wurde dabei so hell wie ein Blitz, was schließlich auch den Vater weckte. Die Gefundene in der Dunkelheit war nun endgültig gestorben. Die Frau konnte es nicht glauben – Vor ihren Augen hat eine Göttin eine andere umgebracht, ohne sie auch nur ansatzweise zu berühren. Aus Panik erstarrt blickte sie nur die Blauhaarige an, die sich dem Vater zuwandte, denn dort war auch das Kind.  
„Was geht hier vor sich?! Antwortet!“, stellte der kräftige Mann die Göttin zur Rede, doch das beeindruckte sie nicht. Ohne sich auch nur zu bewegen beförderte sie ihn mit einem telekinetischen Wurf zu Boden. Er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, genauso wenig wieder aufstehen.  
„Also dann. Es wird Zeit zu gehen.“, sprach die Heilige und nahm das Kind behutsam auf den Arm.  
Im Muster hatte sich ein Kanal geöffnet, ein hellblaues Portal, welches sonst wohin führte. Damit die Eltern auch nicht die Göttin bei ihrem Verschwinden störten, tauchten auf dem Geheiß der Heiligen hin Ungeheuer bei den Menschen auf.  
„Dieses Massaker musst du dir nicht anschauen, Kleines. Komm, wir gehen.“ Sie streichelte dem Kind sanft den Kopf, lächelte bei dem Anblick. Es umzubringen hatte sie nicht im Sinn gehabt, sie wollte es nur mitnehmen und für ihre Zwecke missbrauchen. Mit einem Sprung begab sie sich auf den Vorsprung, schaute noch kurz zurück auf die Menschen, die nun kaum mehr als zerrissenes Fleisch und Knochen waren. Zu ihrem Erstaunen sind sie leise gestorben.  
„Nanu? Willst du mitkommen?“ Der Wolfswelpe hievte sich mit Mühe auf den Vorsprung, schaute die Göttin mit großen Augen an. Es hatte sich von den Morden nicht beeindrucken lassen, sondern schien neugierig über das Ziel zu sein. Die Göttin störte es nicht. Als sie durch das Portal trat merkte sie nicht, dass das Tier eine weitere, lebendige Präsenz gewittert hatte, ehe es mit einem Sprung hinterherkam.


End file.
